


Nicks, Not Day

by EdinaSaunders



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: With one big change, Misty has a lot to learn. And Misty has the perfect way to learn it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection of NicksDay one shots that I have up on Wattpad. Here's the link for the rest of them.
> 
> http://my.w.tt/UiNb/hNGhxe9ucx

"Misty, baby," Stevie called.

"Yes, my beautiful wife," Misty answered coming up behind her and kissing her head. 

"You'll never get tired of calling me that will you?" Stevie teased. 

"No, I won't," Misty assured, this time kissing her cheek. 

"Misty, sit down."

Misty sat down where Stevie told her to and stared at the paper and pen in front of her. "What's this for, Stevie?" 

"Sign your name," Stevie said and Misty looked at her in confusion, "just sign your name." Misty picked up the pen and wrote in her pretty handwriting; _Misty Day_. "I didn't know we got a divorce already," Stevie commented, looking over Misty's shoulder. 

Misty looked back at her paper and scribbled out her name. She tried again. This time she wrote _Misty Nicks_. "That's better," Stevie said, smiling. Misty just stared at it awhile. The more she looked at it the more she liked it. Misty turned in her chair to face Stevie. 

"It does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Misty asked. She didn't expect a response and she didn't receive one. "Misty Nicks," she tried the name out loud and fell in love with it even more. "I'm Mrs. Stevie Nicks and I couldn't be happier!" Misty threw her arms around Stevie's neck and gave her a kiss. "I love you, Stevie."

"I love you too, Misty." 

"Stevie?"

"Hmm?" 

"I want to hear you say my new name when we crash." 

"Then what are we waiting for?" Misty got up and lifted Stevie into her arms. "What are you doing?"

"I've heard it's tradition to carry the bride over the threshold," Misty told her as she started to walk towards the stairs. 

"Technically, aren't you the bride?" Stevie reasoned. 

"Technically yes, but I can carry you. You can't carry me," Misty responded as she began going up the steps. 

"Fair enough," Stevie agreed and started kissing Misty's neck. 

"You're going to make me drop you," Misty stated. Stevie stopped and giggled. 

"Sorry," Stevie said with sincerity. 

Misty then carried Stevie into their room and sat her down carefully on the bed. "You can continue with the kissing now," she said, sitting next to her. 

"I don't think I need your permission," Stevie said, her voice getting lower. Misty loved it when she sounded like that. Then, Stevie pinned Misty on her back between her and the bed. "You on the other hand do need permission, Misty Nicks." Misty bit her lip when Stevie used her new last name; she was already incredibly turned on by Stevie's dominant act. She didn't do it often but when she did, it made it all the better for Misty. 

Misty was always too scared to ask for permission when Stevie was like this. She didn't want to be denied anything, so she just did as Stevie said. "Undo me," Stevie demanded and Misty wasted no time unlacing the corseted part of Stevie's dress. Stevie backed off a little in order to get the dress all the way off. Then Stevie lifted Misty's shirt gently over her head and pulled her skirt down and off just as easily. Misty kept careful watch of Stevie's every move. 

Stevie brushed her hands up Misty's legs, her thumbs running along the inside of Misty's thighs. Misty squirmed beneath her and tried to stifle a moan. Stevie kept watch of Misty's eyes whenever she touched her somewhere new. She didn't tease her for long. She knew Misty hated it when she did. 

It wasn't long before Misty got her release at Stevie's hand. It always came so much quicker when Stevie kissed her, like she did this time. Her kiss alone was enough to get her off sometimes, but when she combined kissing with crashing, the results were instant. 

Misty didn't allow herself much recovery time before she decided it was Stevie's turn. She wanted so desperately to hear Stevie moan out "Misty Nicks". She didn't go much into the foreplay, only a trail of kisses from her lips to her neck, then to her chest, then down her stomach where it ended at her panty line. 

When Misty knew Stevie was close she resisted the urge she had to kiss her. She loved kissing her, but she didn't want to lose the opportunity to hear Stevie say her new last name when she finished. Misty couldn't wait to hear it any longer so she used the one trick she knew would send her Dove over the edge. 

When the words, "Misty Nicks" poured out of Stevie at that moment, Misty knew she wouldn't hear anything better than that as long as she lived. She leaned down over Stevie and kissed her deeply. It was Stevie that pulled away. "Misty, baby, you have to let me breathe," she said to her. Misty rolled off of Stevie and laid beside her as she caught her breath. Stevie looked over at Misty, who was watching her, and smiled. 

"You know I love you, Misty Nicks," Stevie said after a while. She cuddled up to Misty and kissed her shoulder before resting her head on it. 

"I love you too, my Stevie; more than I can ever express."

**Author's Note:**

> I also run a tumblr blog where you can make requests. The link is...
> 
> http://requests-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> P.s. I also take requests on here.


End file.
